


Din Djarin Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: A collection of headcanons for our space dad and the lovely reader
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120656
Kudos: 36





	1. Din finding a caregiver for a child

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Oooh for Din! A headcanon about needing someone else to help him take care of The Child? How does he finds them?"

  * While child had either escaped or followed him a few times before, it was usually harmless
  * And if he didn't get out, he usually stayed safe inside his little cubby
  * That is, until he took the job for Ran and the droid, Zero, nearly killed him
  * That was the last straw, he needed someone to watch his child
  * He originally wanted Kuiil to be the one to help him care for The Child when he was on dangerous missions, but when he died, he needed someone else to take care of him, especially when he went further to the core to look for his people
  * 'I can't be the only person in the guild with a kid to take care of' he thought to himself one day
  * So, he used his guild contacts to look for child care, and eventually found it one.
  * The planet that had the daycare you work on is only a few solar systems away from Nevarro
  * He figured it was safe, since most of the guild members have kids there, and many of the spouses work there and a couple members even retired there
  * and most people who could be a threat in the galaxy know it
  * so it's safe, and Din knows his kid will be protected
  * That doesn't mean he wasn't still worried and paranoid when he drops him off
  * The lady at the desk takes down his and the kids information and payment, and when it's all set, he shows Din to the room where you work.
  * He immediately felt at ease when he saw kids of all ages and species running around, laughing and playing with each other and their various caregivers.
  * The lady walks over to you with your back turned, and she taps your shoulder to get your attention and you turn around to greet her
  * His heart skips a beat when he sees you turn around with a genuine smile
  * "While all the adults here are caregivers for every child, [Y/n] will be your sons primary caregiver"
  * You shake hands with The Mandalorian to greet him, and after which you greet his son.
  * "Hi buddy, what's your name?" you ask the child sweetly. Its the way you'd address a small child, but you aren't condescending about it, which Din loves.
  * The child babbles in response and your smile somehow grows wider.
  * "He doesn't have a name." Din responds
  * "Excuse me?" you ask looking up at him
  * "He doesn't have a name, it's... a long story."
  * "I see. Is it okay to give him a nickname?"
  * "That's fine."
  * Your lips purse for a moment to think of a name before continuing
  * "Is Bean okay?"
  * "Bean" He tests the name out on his lips
  * "I like it." He says with his smile hidden behind his helmet
  * Whenever he would drop or pick 'Bean' up, you two would make small talk for a few minutes before he'd leave
  * Which grew from what is planned for Bean and what he did to longer, more personal talks that would last hours after work
  * And after more time, it grew to seeing each other outside of work
  * There where times when he thought he'd ask you to travel with him so he can cover more ground faster, and also for more selfish reasons of his
  * Though he would always talk himself out of it, fearing for your safety and the childs, which was the reason he took him to your daycare in the first place
  * But when he realized you could handle yourself and protect the child when he saw you get into a fight one day, he decided to invite you to be a member of his ship to be the childs personal caregiver and protector whenever he couldn't
  * To which you gladly accept, because of how close you two have grown, bonding over the little green bean




	3. Breeding kink and pregnancy headcanons

  * So this is like, canon that he has a breeding kink, right?
  * Since he’s a Mandalorian, he’s a family man
  * So he’d obviously want his own kids
  * When you bring up that you wanted kids before he ever said anything to you, he was ecstatic
  * He’s glad at that point you couldn’t see his reaction, because you would’ve been teasing him about it forever
  * He would give up bounty hunting, but not ‘The Way’ or his newfound, and growing Clan
  * Din would become more protective than he ever was of you and the (green) child, even before either of you knew if you were pregnant or not
  * You quickly learned that he has a breeding kink
  * He’s absolutely filthy and sinful about it
  * When you eventually fell pregnant, he took your hand in Mandalorian Marriage
  * The first thing he did was take off his helmet, being able to put back on since you shared a soul
  * As your belly, breasts, ankles, and every other part of you swelled, he worshiped your body
  * And he’s the one whos able to best handle your older childs jealousy once the new baby comes around, reminding him of how important and clanship is
  * As the child you and Din made together gets older, they and your adopted one grow to be each others protectors and best friends




End file.
